Batman Ninja
Supporting Characters: * * ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Plot = Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and Red Hood arrive at Arkham Asylum, where Gorilla Grodd is attempting to auction off his latest invention to the Gotham underworld (which consists of Joker and Harley, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Penguin, Deathstroke and Bane.) Catwoman is there as well, as she's always on the lookout for a good heist. The device is the Quake Engine, which is capable of time travel. The Bat Family breaks in to stop the villains, but the device is activated in the middle of the fight. Batman and Grodd fight outside the asylum as the Quake Engine sucks the entire building into a different time. Grodd tosses Batman away from the asylum as the space distorts. Moments later, Batman finds himself in into the Sengoku Period of Japan, where he finds a wanted poster of himself in Japanese. Samurai wearing mask similar to the Joker's face arrive to arrest him, but Batman manages to escape. Realizing that there must be a difference between when he and everyone else showed up in the past, Batman investigates the nearby castle, which was formerly arkham asylum. It turns out Joker is ruling as a feudal lord, known as the Demon King. Fleeing a confrontation with the Clown Prince of Crime, Batman runs into Catwoman, who explains that he arrived two years later than the rest of them. Not only has Joker taken the place of a feudal lord, but so have Two-Face (who serves Joker), Penguin, Poison Ivy and Deathstroke. Selina leads him to a tea shop, where Batman is surprised to find Alfred there as well; it turns out Alfred was at the asylum with the batmobile when the Quake Engine activated. Batman uses the batmobile to launch an attack on Arkham Castle, but is forced to eject the batwing from the batmobile to break into Joker's throne room. Joker tricks Batman into thinking he's going to crush an innocent woman with his castle's mechanical arms, but it turns out to be Harley Quinn in disguise. Having to reduce the batwing to the batcycle, Batman turns it into a power suit to fight Bane, who has adopted sumo wrestling into his fighting skills. Batman is badly beaten, but rescued by Red Robin and Nightwing, who reveal they've gained allies from the Bat Clan. The clan foretold of Batman's arrival. To be conituned.... | Cast = * Eric Bauza as Two-Face, Laughing Mask Samurai A, Antique Dealer * Adam Croasdell as Nightwing, Alfred Pennyworth, Laughing Mask Samurai C * Will Friedle as Red Robin, Laughing Mask Samurai B * Grey Griffin as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Tony Hale as The Joker * Tom Kenny as Penguin, Samurai Captain * Matt Yang King as Eian * Yuri Lowenthal as Robin, Red Hood * Kenta Miyake as Bane * Anna Mugiho as Monkichi * Juri Nagatsuma as Monmi * Roger Craig Smith as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd, Deathstroke | Notes = * When Red Robin is playing the flute with Monkichi and Monmo, the flute is playing the '60s Batman theme. | Trivia = *Catwoman's motorcycle has a license plate that reads "9LIVES". | Links = }}